


dave rewrites les mis for karkat

by kmoss



Category: Homestuck, Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, So..., essentially it's just me trying to put les mis into the context of homestuck, here's the thing, i might have missed it, i wrote this while i was really tired on discord, look - Freeform, so if there's something i should tag for or warn for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmoss/pseuds/kmoss
Summary: i was tired and thinking about homestuck and les mis at the same time? And someone pointed out that Jean Valjean is a perfect human name





	dave rewrites les mis for karkat

[...we missed the obvious one  
Jean Valjean is a valid human name]

 

javert as the threshecutioner hunting the rebel alien  
blueblood?

cosett is a mutantblood or a limeblood that the rebel alien stole from the tavernship (having already been taken away from the lusus which, being new to this area of space, jean thought was attacking him! and killed)  
please stop me

not only must cosett hide her alien father, buying facepaint and prosthetic horns, she must also hide her blasphemous blood  
she runs into marius, who is ....hm. what bloodcolor is marius. his father in humanlesmis is a noble or something so he can't be lower than teal

excellent, so marius the tealblood along with his other highblood friends are plotting insurrection! unheard of! especially since there's no fuschia heir to rally around - no, this is a revelucion of the trolls

at least one of his friends must be an indigo  
but i haven't watched this movie in two years  
at some point some lovable lil rustblood named gavroj gives a speech but he's a rustblood so his tragedy is missed on the audience as, like, rustbloods, amiright??

damn, the love triangle with eponin could be fucking juicy  
eponyn  
i like that better  
well she's hmmmmmmmmmm family loyalty is fucking tough here, how is she loyal to the tavernship trolls who took cosett, our lovable mutant  
at any rate, she is head over heart for marius - already knowing it can never be because (troll doomed tragedy troll doomed tragedy something about blood colors)  
she's always felt like an oliveblood to me but i don't know why

maybe somehow her ancestor was against marius' ancestor, there's some sort of serendipity in that

but at any rate, she already knows her heart can never be - and she watches as marius and cosett fall for each other  
she betrays her own heart into diamonds, serving as marius' confidante, knowing that even that can't work out

 

for the troll audiences like karkat, it's eponyn's story that's clearly the backdrop for this piece

the weird alien runaway's kismessitude with the blueblood threshecutioner is interesting but a little weird  
and then of course the drones come and kill everyone, which is clearly the only way the production team could get such a clearly insurrectionist piece of mutant sympathizing claptrap past the empress' censors

i should watch this movie again

 

someone else can write the prequel of "dave steals rose's copy of les mis to watch while she asks frustratingly personal questions about why he's watching it, taking notes, and is that a tear running down your cheek dear brother"


End file.
